darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Private Meeting with Megatron
7/16/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Megatron Shadow Throne Room Megatron watches intently as the other Decepticons leave, thinking over the things that each of them has said. Then after a long moment he turns to Shadow. "You wished to make a report?" Shadow inclines her head, her optics betraying no emotion. "My Lord, as you're aware, I recently underwent a 'reformatting' of sorts and transferred into espionage in order to better serve you. I've reported all of my observations from my trial run to Soundwave, and worked out some unforseen mechanical difficulties with Robustus, in preparation for my first genuine mission, presumably to Iacon itself." She pauses to collect her thoughts after getting that out of the way. "The matter which I sought to confer with you, however, concerns Starscream. But if you do not wish to discuss him at this time, I will apologize and excuse myself." Megatron listens, frowning. Glad as he is that she has been able to properly repair her new form, he's unsure why the mecha-fox is bothering him with such details. Then his optics flicker brightly as she mentions Starscream, but whether with interest or with wrath is unclear. "Starscream. I might have known." He smiles grimly. "Yes, do tell me -- what has he done now?" "Actually, it is not so much what he has done, but that which he may do. I introduced myself to him a few cycles ago. I made it clear to him that I report directly to you, and to Soundwave as head of intelligence. While he became angry at this knowledge, I suggested to him that I might be able to 'assist' him during my personal time, which caught his interest. His behavior suggests to me that he is untrustworthy. Would you like for me to report to you that which he requests of me? If I can gain his trust, it would be another way to monitor his own activities." Megatron smirks. May be untrustworthy, indeed. And while he doesn't like hearing that Shadow offered him anything without talking to him first, Starscream *is* nearly impossible to keep optics on all the time. That makes the spy's proposal quite a useful one. "Yes, do so. Win his confidence if you can, and when you know what his aims are, report them to me." "In any case, I would not have undertaken any of his requests if they would interfere with my orders from you or Soundwave," Shadow says just to be on the safe side. "The idea occurred to me when I realized the opportunity, and I wanted to make it believable to him. Very well, I shall earn his trust. It pleases me to serve you, my Lord. Am I dismissed?" Megatron chuckles. "That was clever of you, Shadow. I doubt someone as vain as Starscream would have been able to resist such an offer. And yet Starscream himself is also clever. I advise you to be wary of him. Still, if you can, see if you can discover whether he was simply responding to an offer of yours, or whether he is actively looking for support among the ranks for whatever he is plotting." "Yes, my lord," Shadow says. "I'm finding that my new size is proving to be ideal for espionage, by the way, though it came at a steep price to my offensive capability," she admits. "If there is nothing more, I'll track down Starscream and see what he's up to." Megatron says, "I don't doubt that it has. Still, accurate and thorough information on enemy movements -- whether within one's camp or without -- are essential to victory." He nods. "And no, I have nothing more for you. I look forward to discovering what exactly my devious Second has in mind. You are dismissed." "Yes, my lord," Shadow says as she dips her head once more, before turning and exiting through the doors. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Megatron's LogsCategory:Shadow's Logs